Hey Arnold New Beginnings
by PFCBoone
Summary: Arnold and the gang goes to San Lorenzo to find his parents. Helga starts making new choices for her life and may effect others lives in the process.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first venture into fan fiction. I have always wanted to see an ending to hey Arnold but have yet to see one. Kinda wish they would make the jungle movie. So I figured I would write my own piece just to see what I could do.

Chapter 1

After finding the map in Arnold's dads journal Arnold runs into the boarding house to his grandpa. "Grandpa look I found a map in dads journal. Did you know it was there?"

"No short man I did not know about it. Do you know what kind of map it is?" Grandpa asks. "I think it is a map of San Lorenzo." Arnold replied. They go on talking about the map for hours before Arnold decides to go to his room and think about the what to do about the map.

Six years after finding the map in his father's diary Arnold really gets into trying to get to San Lorenzo to try and find them. He had been saving up to get there. Arnold had been working every summer for the past six years trying to save enough money but it seemed like something always came up to where he needed to use his savings. He spent a lot of his money on Lila when they started dating. He started to see how much money he was spending and had to cut it back but moths after that he just started to lose his feelings for Lila. When Arnold got close to having the money he decide he had to talk to Gerald about the map and his plans to go to San Lorenzo.

Arnold walks up to Gerald's door and rings the doorbell. Gerald answers the door and says "what's up Arnold." Arnold replies "I have something to talk to you about my parents and see what I should do." They decide to walk around the city and talk about the map Arnold found. "Man that is cool Arnold but what are you going to do about it?" Asks Gerald. "I'm not sure" replies Arnold "but I think I want to somehow get to San Lorenzo to try and find my parents if they are still there, but I don't know how to get there right now." He then told him how long he has known about the map and told him why he kept it a secret. "I just wasn't able to get the money to go there so I kept it from everyone till I got close to the amount I needed. Arnold told him. "I understand what you mean man don't worry I'll be behind you every step of the way.

They then decide to go to the vacant lot to play some baseball with the others. "Hey football head it's your turn." Yells Helga waking Arnold out of his day dream. "Sorry Helga I've got a lot on my mind right now." Arnold steps up to the plate while Helga yells at him "what's more important than baseball Arnoldo?" Harold throws the first pitch to Arnold and he swings and misses. "We'll Helga I have a map of San Lorenzo and I need to get there and try to find out if my parents are there, but I don't know how I can get there because I don't have all of the money that I need." Harold throws another pitch and Arnold swings and fouls it. "Arnold I may have a solution for you." Yells Phoebe "I take it you haven't heard that there is an essay contest going on and if you win you get to take a trip with your a few friends of your chose to anywhere in the world." Arnold drops his bat and runs over to Phoebe "I didn't know this. What are the rules to the contest?"

They start walking to Arnold's house and Phoebe explains the rules to Arnold about the contest. "So all I have to do is write an essay about why I want to go to this place if I were to win?" He asks "this should be a piece of cake. I have to get started immediately and think you so much Phoebe." Arnold runs inside to start writing his essay. After writing his essay for three hours and five pages Arnold finally finishes it. He runs down stairs yelling "grandma, grandpa I found a way to get to San Lorenzo and I've finished it." His grandparents walk up to him "we'll spit it out short man what is it?" Asks grandpa. "All I had to do was write an Essay on why I deserved to take a trip anywhere I wanted to and I've finished my essay." After having a talk with them about going to San Lorenzo if he wins Arnold went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Phoebe who do you think Arnold would take with him if he wins?"

Asks Helga. "I'm not sure Helga but I think he would bring all of us with him because we are all good friends." She replied. Helga was feeling a little nervous because she didn't know if Arnold her secret love would take her with him. She still wasn't able to tell him the feelings she has for him. Phoebe was able to pick up that Helga was nervous. "Don't worry Helga I'm sure he will take you with him." By the look on Helga's face he knew she was surprised. "Me worried what are you talking about Phoebe? What makes you think that I'm nervous?" She asked. "Now Helga do you really think that you can hide it all the time how you feel about Arnold? You act like I've never seen the way you act around him especially when he walks away from you." Phoebe said "I'm not blind and plus I've seen you have your love moments before, but you just didn't think anyone was there."

"I have no clue what you are talking about" Helga said nervously. "Don't you forget that you have told me in the past that you were obsessed with him remember. Arnold's name was substituted with ice cream but you blurted out Arnold on accident though." Helga's face was bright red from embarrassment. She wasn't used to thinking anyone knew how she felt and it kind of got to her. "Ok ok Phoebe I give. I do love Arnold and I just don't know what to do about it you know. I don't want him to turn me down it would just tear me apart." Phoebe could really tell Helga was very worried about her feelings for Arnold. "I believe I know how you are feeling Helga but you just have to do something about it. Maybe you should start slow though like trying to be nice to him without yelling at him afterwards." Helga starts pacing the floor "I try Phoebe I really do try but it is hard for me to do it. I think it could freak him out since I'm never that nice to him." Said Helga. "Well Helga do you remember the time that you faked being his French pen pal? I remember you telling me that a while ago. I remember that you were able to be nice to him there but maybe that was because he couldn't figure out that it was you, or he just acted like he didn't know. You were able to talk and get to know him a little better and he even enjoyed your company."

"I have to try hard Phoebe I need him. I need to go to San Lorenzo with him."

Helga was starting to calm down just a little bit but she was still on edge. "Helga if you do everything we just talked about you will be fine, but I believe that you are going to have to talk to him about this again. This time don't let him think that you were just living in the moment again." That did it for Helga she was really starting to think hard about what she should do to get Arnold to see a new side of her. She was wanting to go speak to Arnold now but she just needed that extra push to help her get up and go. Maybe Phoebe can help me do it Helga thought to herself. "Phoebe can you help me find a way to talk to Arnold about my feelings for him?" Helga asked. "I think I can Helga but you will have to follow through with it because I can't do this over and over again, you will have one shot at it." She replied. "Ok" Helga said "let's do this kind of fast so I know I can go with him. We all know he will win because he is dedicated to this now."

Phoebe nodded her head and got up and walked to the phone and called Arnold. "Hello is Arnold there?" she asked the person on the other end of the phone. "Yes he is" replied the person on the other end "let me get him for you." After about a minute of waiting Arnold picks up the phone. "Hello this is Arnold." He said. "Well hello Arnold this is Phoebe. I was wandering if you could meet me at Mighty Pete I have someone who needs to talk to you." He was silent for a moment before answering "Well I guess I can do that but can you tell me who it is?" he asked. "Well I would prefer not to but think of it as a surprise Arnold" she replied. "Give me a few minutes then I will be there ok." He said. "Ok bye Arnold." Phoebe hung up and looked at Helga and said "Let's go to Mighty Pete then." They got up and started their way to Mighty Pete.

Phoebe and Helga made it to Mighty Pete before Arnold and they decide that Phoebe should meet Arnold and lead him up. After about five minutes of waiting Helga could hear them talking as they made their way up to the tree house. She could tell that Arnold was a little confused about why he had to be there but Phoebe reassured him that he needed to be here. He made it to the tree house and walked into the room and as soon as he caught a glimpse of Helga his jaw had dropped. "What are you doing here Helga?" He asked "Why would you want to talk to me?" She knew he would be surprised to see her there, he probably thought she would be the last person to ever need to talk to him. "Well football head – I mean Arnold I think we should sit down and get this started before I change my mind." They then walked to a table and sat down. The place was quiet and kind of could, especially it being a little late at night and she wasn't dressed for it. "Ok Helga what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked. She was slow to reply but she had to he was here now and she just had to tell some of it. "Well I kind of have a slight situation on my hands" she started " I kind of like this person well not just like maybe like-like this person a lot, well I could even say that I am head over heels in love with him." He looked shocked at what she was saying. He just couldn't believe that she was telling this to him. "Helga why are you telling me this?" he asked "Why not talk to Phoebe about it?" She was starting to get even more nervous and stood up to pace the floor. "Well Arnold I have been very mean to you and wanted you to know that I am sorry." She said nervously "I just thought that you would understand how I felt." He had a look of frustration on his face and Helga was starting to give up on fully telling him. "Well Helga I really think you need to tell him and get it off your chest but I have things to do to prepare just in case I win this contest." He said. He sounded upset that he was drug away from his important tasks he had.

Arnold stood up and started walking to the ladder but when he reached the ladder he turned back and looked at Helga. He was able to see her start to cry so he walked back over to her and gave her a hug. He softly whispered to her "I'm so sorry Helga I didn't mean to hurt you but it's just I have a lot on my mind right now." He wiped away her tears and asked "Who is this person that you feel like this about Helga?" She lowered her head and started to turn and told him "Just forget about it you have more important things to deal with Arnold you should go and get back to them." He leaned back a little and looked her in the eyes and said "I'm already here I think you should just tell me now." She was starting to stutter try to get the nerve to tell him that it was him she felt this about. "Well AA-Arnold this person is well this person is yyyyyou." She couldn't look at him she was afraid of what his expression would tell her. She was able to see his feet and legs move but not how she thought. She was expecting him to turn and walk away, but instead he walked towards her and lifted her chin and looked at her with a smile. "Helga this isn't really a surprise but I wasn't expecting you to tell me this again." He said slowly "I still haven't forgot the first time you told me but I really did think that you were just scared then. I can tell you mean this but what may come as a surprise is that well I kind of feel the same way about you." That did it for her she started to breathe a little heavier then passed out.

Several hours had passed before Helga had awoken. She didn't remember where she was. She sat up and realized that she was on the couch inside Mighty Pete. She looked down on the floor by the couch and saw that Arnold was asleep on the floor. Now she remembered everything, that she had told Arnold that she loved him. She also remembered Arnold telling her something before she passed out but she couldn't remember what it was. She stood up and walked to the ladder thinking Arnold was only there because she had passed out and not because he had feelings for her. She was just getting ready to climb down when she heard Arnold ask "Where are you going Helga?" She just about feel out of the tree house, she wasn't expecting him to wake up. "Well I thought I should head home but I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping." He walked over to her and took her hand and softly asked her "Well you could walk with me to my house and we could talk a little more." She was more than happy to but she thought he was just being nice to her and tried to turn him down. "I'm sorry Arnold but I should get home Bob and Mariam would worry about me." He looked at her with a smile and said "we both know that isn't true Helga they barely even know that you exist." She looked at him and laughed. "Yeah well I agree with you on that but I don't want to be a bother." He looked at her and told her "I don't mind at all Helga let's go please." She felt she had to go she wanted to spend more time with him.

They climbed down the ladder and made their way to Arnold's house. They talked the whole way about everything that had happened that night. He had to remind her that he also loved her since she didn't remember him telling her that. They made it to the boarding house and Arnold invited her up to his room which she accepted. They went up to his room and he told her the stories from his dad's journal. "Wow Arnold that is very interesting on how you were born." She said "but if your parents are still alive then why haven't they contacted you?" He looked a little sad but told her "I'm not sure Helga but I can only hope that they are alive." They snuggled up together laying on Arnold's bed. She told him "I don't even want this to end Arnold. I have been waiting for this moment for so long." He softly slid her hair back away from her eyes and told her "I will never hurt you Helga, I will always be here for you." All she could do was smile at him and closed her eyes. She more comfortable than she had ever been in her life. She was with someone that cared about her and never called her by the wrong name. She was so happy she just laid there and fell asleep in Arnold's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helga awoke suddenly to Arnold screaming in joy. "What's going on?" She asked. Arnold ran over to her and gave her a big hug "I won the contest I am going to San Lorenzo." He told her. "You" she said "don't you mean we?" He looked at her with concern and told her "I don't know of you should go it could be dangerous." She looked at him and he could tell she was frustrated. "I don't think so buster" she told him "where you go I go. If you are going to be in any kind of danger I will be there with you." He knew he would be fighting a losing battle on this one. If he didn't take her with him she would beat him up when he got back. "Ok you win I know you will not let it go. You can come with me." He said "but you have to remember this could be dangerous and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She nodded her head and asked "who else are you going to take with you?" He hadn't thought about that yet. "Well I think the whole gang if they want to except for Eugene he would only get us and himself hurt." He told her.

They decided that it would be good to get everyone together at Mighty Pete and ask them all if they want to go and he had just enough tickets for all 8 of the ones that he wanted to go. As Arnold and Helga walked up to Mighty Pete they realized that everyone had already shown up and they all looked confused by the two of them walking together and talking not yelling at each other. Harold was the first to say anything to them. "Wow everyone look, Arnold and Helga sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g" He yelled. Everyone in the tree house was rolling with laughter. "Just wait till I get up there fat boy, I'm going to give you the pounding of your life" yelled Helga. Harold never could keep his mouth shut when it came to making fun of people. Arnold had to calm her down before she make it the truth. "Calm down Helga it's nothing to be embarrassed about" he said. "He deserves it Arnold but I am not embarrassed." She told him "it's just it may take a little bit for me to get used to the idea of people knowing."

"Let's just tell them everything and get it out there and tell them about the trip to San Lorenzo." They all went into the tree house and sat down and talked about everything including Arnold and Helga. "Wow this is just kind of strange you guys especially since Helga has always been so mean to you Arnold." Said Rhonda. Helga figured she might as well explain why she was so mean "well that is kind of complicated for me. I just had a hard time showing how I felt towards him. I just felt confused on how I should tell him which kind of made me act angry towards him to his face, but love stricken when he walked away." She told them.

After explaining everything to the other kids they figured they should all go home to pack for the trip to San Lorenzo. Arnold and Helga left for her house together to pack up her things. The one thing Helga wasn't thinking about was how Bob and Mariam was going to act when she came home. She never did call to let them know she was going to stay out. They walked through the front door and headed straight upstairs to her room. Before they got half-way up the stairs Bob yelled out "Next time you are going to stay over at your little friend Phoebe's house you let us know. She doesn't need to be the one calling and telling us that you are staying there." She was caught off guard she didn't know that Phoebe had called them nut she was thankful she did. "I'm sorry dad I was just really busy at the time so she called for me." She said "Oh and by the way I'm going to be gone for about a week for a class field trip to San Lorenzo." Bob came walking out from the living room and asked "How much is this going to cost me because I won't be sending you there if it's going to cost an arm and a leg." He said. "Nothing dad Arnold won a contest and our class gets to go free" she told him. "Well that's fine then you can go since it's free but you better be careful young lady." Replied Bob. Arnold and Helga continued upstairs and packed her stuff then they went back to Arnold's house.

"When do we get to leave Arnold?" Helga asked. "Tomorrow" he replied. Helga remembered she didn't tell her parents when she was leaving and had to call and tell them. "Why don't you tell them that we are all staying at the school so you have to stay there too because we will be leaving very early." He told her. "That sounds good Arnold but where will I sleep" she asked. "Well I was thinking the same place as last night." He told her. "Well are you sure you want me staying here again?" she asked. "Now why wouldn't I Helga? I enjoy your company now that you don't get angry at me all the time." He said. "Well I just don't want our relationship getting weird, you do realize we are only 16 years old right?" she stated. "Don't worry Helga we have known each other for a long time but do you think that I trying to do something stupid?" He asked. "No I don't Arnold it's just this is new to me and well I just want things to work and I don't things to move really quick." She said "But I do want to stay here so I will tell them that we are staying at the school." She went to the phone and called her parents to tell them the story they made up.

"Well that's done I just hope they don't call the store for some reason." He told Helga. "Nah they won't do that they don't really care and plus they have never cared that much to do that." She told him. They still had to pack Arnold's stuff which they did fairly quickly. After packing his stuff Arnold took Helga by the hand and led her to the roof. "What are we doing up here Arnold?" she asked "I just figured that we could spend some time together and watch the sunset up here." He replied. "Well aren't you just the romantic." She said. They sat on the roof for about an hour watching the sunset then went back to Arnold's room to get ready for bed. "I'll leave you alone so you can change Helga, I'll be back in five minutes." He told her. He grabbed his things so he could change in the bathroom down the hall. He came back to the room and Helga was laying in his bed waiting for him. "You know Arnold I never thought that we would be sleeping in the same bed together." She told him. "I never thought so either but then again I just thought that you just stopped liking me Helga." He said. They laid in bed and talked for an hour then Arnold leaned over and gave her a kiss goodnight. "I love you Arnold and I have since the first time that we met." She told. "I love you too Helga" he said and they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Helga and Arnold awoke to his alarm at six am. Helga looked at Arnold, smiled and gave him a kiss. "Well we should hurry so we can get to the school and head to the airport." She said. They got out of bed and took showers then got dressed to leave. They got to the bottom of the stairs and were told breakfast was ready. They ate and rushed out the door to get to the school. They were the first to arrive but it didn't take long for everyone to show up. Everyone was directed to get onto the bus so they could go to the airport ASAP.

They rode to the airport, which took about an hour, then boarded their plane for San Lorenzo. "This should be a long flight" Helga said to them all. "Yea well try to sleep or listen to music to help the time pass." Phoebe told her. It seemed like most of the kids took her advice. A few of them fell asleep within minutes of takeoff and others put on their headphones the rest just talked to the others. Helga looked at Arnold and asked "Can you tell me anything about your parents Arnold?" He reached into his carryon bag and pulled out his dad's journal and said "I can read you his journal if you would like." She nodded to him and he opened the journal and read every passage to her. "Wow Arnold you parents sound like great people." Helga told him "Is it true about everything quieting when you were born?" Arnold told her "I don't know Helga but I would think so since he wrote it in here." She looked him in the eyes and told him "I couldn't imagine not having your parents around at all. I know I can't stand mine but I do care about them even if the forget me all the time." It did hurt him not knowing what had happened to them but he believed what Helga had was pretty bad too. They always called her the wrong name and when Olga was around they don't even pay attention to Helga. "Well Helga it does suck but I deal with it every day and it helps more now having someone to help me along with this." He said.

About half way to San Lorenzo Arnold and Helga fell asleep since they were getting a little bored being on the plane a long time will do that. Helga fell asleep with her head on Arnold's shoulder. She was having a bad nightmare about her and Arnold. In her dream they were split up from the rest of the group and trying to find their way back to the others. "Do you happen to remember the way back Arnold" Helga asked. He just shook his head and started walking away. "What are you doing Arnold?" She asked.

He wouldn't answer her he just kept walking in the same direction. She started running after him but before she could catch him she witnessed the unthinkable. Arnold turned to face someone and that person ran forward and pushed him over the cliff to Helga's left. She screamed and ran towards the cliffs edge and yelled "No. Arnold. Aaaaaaarrrrnold." The unknown person that had pushed Arnold turned to Helga and said "Now I think you should join him." That person stepped forward and shoved Helga over the edge too. Arnold woke up to Helga saying "No. Arnold. Aaaaaaarrrrnold." He looked over at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes. Before she hit the bottom in her nightmare Arnold woke her up. "Are you ok Helga?" he asked. She looked at him with a scared look on her face. "Sorry Arnold I think I just had a bad dream." She told him. "What happened Helga?" he asked. She looked at him and said "I don't wanna talk about it Arnold." He was starting to get concerned and asked her "Why not Helga? We are dating you know, and you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything." She looked at him for a minute and said "Fine I'll tell you." She told him the whole nightmare then he gave her a hug and said "It was only a nightmare Helga and that's not going to happen so don't worry about it. Plus why would I stop talking to you?" She just smiled and laid her head back on his shoulders and fell back asleep.

About two hours later the plane landed in San Lorenzo. All of the children got off of the plane and headed to their hotel. "Ok we should get to our rooms and try to get some kind of rest." Arnold said. The happened to get there at midnight and didn't want to be out there at night. They all agreed and went to their rooms. Arnold and Helga were sharing a room together. They sat down on the edge of the bed and Helga looked at him and said "Arnold that nightmare scared the hell out of me. I just don't know what I would do if I lost you like that." Arnold put his hand on her shoulder and said "I told you Helga I'm not going to go like that and I plan to go when I get old." She kissed him and laid in bed then told him "I love you Arnold you always have the right things to say." He laid next to her kissed her and cuddled up with her.

Helga turned over and kissed him again. They wrapped their arms around each other and just kept kissing. They went on for about half an hour then Helga looked at Arnold and said "I really believe that I should have told you that I loved you sooner." He kissed her yet again and said "I wish you would have Helga, I really wish you would have." They started kissing again and things started going a little farther. Their hands started going everywhere. Arnold had to tell Helga "If you want to stop tell me Helga." She had been waiting for this a while now. "I think I want this Arnold, I really do." She said. So they just kept going, they both took off all of their clothes and had sex for hours. At one point in the night there was a knock at the door and someone yelled out "Will you two keep it down we don't need to here you going at it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a while since I have wrote anything I have just been busy. I have spent a lot of time going to the hospital on false alarms but now that my wife has given birth to my daughter i can finally sit down and write some more. This chapter isn't very long just like the others but i am going to try to make the next one the longest yet and get to the main point of the trip. Enjoy

Chapter 5

Arnold and Helga awoke in a tangle of blankets, arms, and legs. Helga kissed him and said "you do realize Arnold if you break my heart ill pound you every day for the rest of our time at school." He just laughed and told her "I don't plan on it Helga I'm happy with the way things are now, so don't worry about it." She smiled then rolled out of bed and went to take a bath. Arnold laid in bed just smiling and thinking about last night. He knew he was going to hear all about it today since someone knew about it. He knew that he was going to end up with Helga for a very long time and he was happy about it. He knew Helga liked him for a long time but just never told her he knew. He had seen her holding a locket and seemed to reading poetry. He also thought that the locket he had looked like the one his grandpa had been given one day that disappeared. He figured Helga had lost it the stolen it back. He got out of bed and grabbed her dress and found the locket in her pocket. Well he was right it was the very same locket. He smiled and put the locket back in her pocket.

Helga got out of the shower, dried off and went back to Arnold. "How long have you felt this way about me?" asked Arnold. She figured she should be fully honest with him about it so she told him "Well since the first time we met. You actually noticed me and complimented my bow and you were the first person to be nice to me." Arnold was kind of shocked to know that she has like him for that long. "So basically you stalked me for all of this time." He said. He could tell she was getting embarrassed "Don't worry about it Helga it's all in the past and it doesn't bother me." She got up and put on her clothes, she made sure she grabbed her locket out of her dress, and drug Arnold out of bed "Now you need to get a shower and be ready for the day ahead because I think it's going to be rough." She told him as she pushed him into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and her hair, but she decided to leave her hair down instead of putting her hair up in her ponytails. Arnold dried off and got dressed and stopped dead when he took a look at Helga. She wasn't wearing her normal dress, she had on a pair of khakis and a navy blue shirt. She had her hair down but it was missing her signature bow. Arnold picked up her bow off of the bed and handed it to her. "I was thinking about not wearing this anymore Arnold." She told him. He just smiled and said "I would like it if you would put it in Helga I think it looks beautiful when it's in your hair, but I really like the way your hair is now too." She took his and pulled him towards the door "Now it's going to get weird with the others isn't it?" she asked. "Oh yeah it's going to get very bad at first." He replied as they walked out the door.

Arnold and Helga were the last ones to make it to the lobby and when they walked into the room every one of the other kids stopped and stared. "Oh Arnold I love you." Harold mocked them wrapping his arms around himself and making kissing noises. The whole group burst out laughing at them both. "Excuse me Helga I will be right back." Arnold told her. She nodded and walked over to Phoebe and drug her out of the group to talk to her. Arnold and Gerald walked away from the group too. "Man Arnold do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Gerald asked him. "I don't know what is really going on Gerald. I feel different about her than I used to." Replied Arnold "I just really do like Helga now and I know it sounds weird but I just know why she has been so mean to mean all these years." Gerald just shook his head and said "Yea I know the reason too you know, I am dating her best friend you know." They walked over to a water fountain outside the hotel and sat down. "Yea I know that too Gerald but what you have to know is that I have feelings for Helga now and it is a little confusing right now on how our relationship needs to go but I do like the way it is right now." Said Arnold. "Alright man just as long as you two don't end up getting hurt in this keep doing what you are doing but just be quiet at night man we don't need to know what's going on between the two of you in your room." He said while laughing and smacked him on the back. "Now let's get back to the others."

"Phoebe I don't know what is going on right now" said Helga. She put her head on her hands and looked at the ground. Phoebe put her hand on her shoulder and said "I know things seem to be moving kind of fast between the two of you but the main thing here is are you happy Helga?" She looked up at Phoebe and smiled "Yes Phoebe I am happy I just thought we were moving a little fast but I'm not sure though" she said. "Phoebe shook her head a little and said "Helga it's only moving to fast if you think it is." That seemed to help calm Helga down a little. She looked at Phoebe again and said "Let's get back to the others ok." They stood up and started walking back to the others when Phoebe asked "How was the ice cream Helga?" Helga immediately turned read and said "Phoebe you pervert." Helga shook her head and smiled "It was great but I completely forgot about telling you that, it slipped my mind." Phoebe laughed and they kept walking to the others.

"Now that you love birds are back can we get going this is Arnold's idea of a trip you know" yelled Harold. "Yea, yea fat boy we can get going" Helga yelled back. They took off towards the exit and waited for a bus to pick them up. "Now Arnold where is it that we are going?" asked Gerald. "We are going to try to find the only person that may know where my parents could be." Replied Arnold "We have to go a few hours north to find him, but whoever doesn't want to go with us can stay here and enjoy the surrounding and hotel." They all looked at each other then Harold asked "Is this going to be dangerous Arnold because if it is I'm staying here." Arnold just nodded and the others backed away and only Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald stepped up to Arnold. "You guys stay here because I can't guarantee it's going to be safe or not." Arnold told them. "Ok we'll see you when you get back" yelled Harold as he walked away with the others. Arnold and the others that were going stepped onto the bus and sat down. "Now we just have a few hours to kill." Helga said and laid her head on Arnold's shoulder and closed her eyes. The bus started moving and Arnold put his arm around Helga and laid his head on the window and fell asleep.


End file.
